Kamen Rider Stories
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: This is just to tell the tales and scenarios that I had in my mind about different Kamen Rider OCs that I made up. Please read and review.
1. Brother

**Hello! For those who are reading this and wondering what this is all about, I am kinda doing what Kamen Rider Chrome is doing, the Previewz fic. And I will be doing something similar but as a way to use the many (and I mean many) OCs I have. So hope you like reading these scenes.**

**Divide v. Gunner**

"Kiba, what's the status report?" Captain Tsukue said through his headset as they sat within the nearby van, stalking the trucks.

"Fine so far here, Captain." Kiba said in his rider form. He stood within the truck's container in case the attacker would attack the truck. He held his Form Changer at ready with his 'Change: Burst' card at ready.

Chisato looked concern with this whole operation; her gut was telling her something big was going to happen. "Captain, are you sure this will work? I mean there is no way that there is a Viran that could do an Acceller." Acceller is a term for the ability to move at the speed of light, like Clock Up. She remembered when she first heard about the enemy attacking their trucks carrying top secret items.

------xxxx------

"_What? The truck's container is completely gone?" Chisato said as she stood up n surprise. She was sitting between Captain Tsukue and Kiba._

_The man across them, was a man with frizzy hair and glasses, he face held a serious yet bored look. He sighed, "Like I said, in the report that was given to me said clearly stated that the truck, which have been carrying our newly created mass-produced Savetrooper belts, was suddenly attacked and the container was gone, trashed within mere seconds and our Savetrooper belts destroyed. Which means..." he trailed off, looking at Kiba. Kiba flinched when he saw the man looking at him suspiciously._

"_...the enemy, likely a Viran, can do an Acceller." Captain Tsukue finished bluntly._

"_Yes," the glasses wearing man, Guy, nodded. "Since you're team has the only rider closest to us, we are giving you the assignment of catching the ones responsible for these acts."_

_Captain Tsukue stood up and said, "Understood. Team Divide is going to be escorting the next truck of our new belts to its destination." Chisato and Kiba stood up and the three of them bowed to their superior._

"_It's good to see good subordination around here," Guy said in a bored tone as he left the meeting room with his hands in his pockets._

------xxxx------

"Kiba stay on guard," Chisato told Kiba through her own headset.

"Okay," Divide nodded before the truck shook violently. Divide quickly swiped his burst card on the Form Changer.

"_Ready!"_

A repetitive tone was heard, the diamond on Divide's armour had steam slowly coming out of it. He slid the card in.

"_Change: Burst!"_

Then the diamond opened up through the middle to reveal four light blue capsules on in the middle, two grey spikes poked out of the halved diamond, spreading over the shoulder guard. The red lines on the bodysuit and armour turned silver. His red visors grew longer resembling more of NEW Den-o's Strike Form eye pieces without the antenna before flashing, making Divide entering Burst Mode.

Then everything around Kiba became slower as he moved into light speed. Kiba looked around for the culprit and within Divide's helmet, Kiba's eyes widened when he saw the culprit. He managed to mutter one word.

"What?"

The attacker was...rider? He bore a black bodysuit, and on the upper body had cyan lines flowing from the similar belt that Divide. On the silver and black armour the lines made a hexagon. His helmet is silver with a small black triangular spike on the back and the eye pieces resemble Drake's. He held a hi-tech gun that bore the S.A.V.E. symbol on it. On his belt held a blue hexagon card holder on the left. He was Kamen Rider Gunner.

Gunner aimed his gun at Divide who flinched.

"What are you doing?" Divide demanded an answer from the blue rider.

Gunner continued pointing his gun at Kiba. "I am stopping the organization from continuing with their plans!" Then Gunner open fire at Kiba who blocked the shot with his sword before running to his right. Gunner followed while still firing at Kiba. Kiba took out a card and swiped it on his sword.

"_Attack: Wave!"_

Kiba then sent a red wave of energy at Gunner stopped and rolled out of its path. "Plans?! What?! You're part of S.A.V.E.!"

Gunner held out a card. "Well not anymore!" he swiped the card on the tip of his gun.

"_Attack: Blast!"_

Gunner then sent a barrage of highly energized bullets that seemed to curve at Divide. Sparks flashed on his armour as the shot made contact. Divide was sent hurdling to a street lamp, denting it. Kiba slowly got up.

Divide was hesitant to continue fighting with this rider, he knew this rider very well and he was surprised that he would betray them. Kiba then charged at Gunner who took out another card.

"_Attack: Rapid!"_

Gunner fired more than the three shot burst at Divide who in response took out another card.

"_Special: Double!"_

The shots connected but instead of exploding upon contact, Divide only disappeared. Gunner looked around for his opponent, but to no success until...

"_Attack: Slash...Special: Flame!"_

Divide appeared behind Gunner ready for a blazing downward slash at Gunner's back. Gunner noticed this too late and he slashed down the chest armour, forcing him to move backwards. Divide continued his attack by continuing slashing at the blue rider with the final slash sending him to the floor with a thud. Divide then proceeded to strike Gunner while he was down but Gunner was quick and brought his gun up and fired at Divide, forcing him away. Gunner then got back up and charged at Divide, but Divide slashed Gunner to the side. Divide then ran up to Gunner who spun and pointed the gun at Divide's helmet, stopping him although Kiba had his sword 1 inch away from Gunner's neck.

"_Time Out!"_

Time began to move properly as Captain Tsukue and Chisato ran out to see what was happening, only to be shocked when they saw Divide, in normal form, and Gunner pointing their weapons at each other.

The two riders were panting heavily. They didn't say anything to each other at this moment until Kiba suddenly said.

"Why are you betraying S.A.V.E....brother?"

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that. **


	2. Trio

**Shadow, Lucifer and Avon**

Riku Asakage and Sanosuke Kurohane were running towards the large group of Fangires in front of them as everyone around the two evacuated.

Sanosuke had black fiery like hair, blue eyes with a small scar on the side of his left eye. He wore a orange t-shirt on under a grey sleeveless overcoat. He wore black jeans and on his right hand was a black fingerless glove.

Riku had black chin length hair with white streaks. He wore his blue jeans, white top with navy blue jacket that had a black hood fixed on to it, his left hand bears black leather glove.

The two urged the civilians out of the Fangire infected area before looking at the huge group of Fangires with anger.

"Anvat!" Sanosuke called out.

Riku did the same and called out, "Leavat!"

Then a black bat with red eyes and a bat that was coloured in white and black with blue eyes appeared and smashed the closest Fangires stalking towards the two.

"Let's end this!" the black bat, Anvat, encouraged before flying to Sanosuke's hand.

"Ready! Ready! Let's GO!!" Leavat, the white and black bat, also encouraged as it flew to Riku's hand.

"_Biting!"_

"_Bite!"_

The bite evoked the creations of the belts through veils of chains, a white belt for Riku and a black belt with red lines for Sanosuke. The two grabbed their respective Kivats and thrusts them out.

"Henshin!"

-x--------------x-

A young man in a red t-shirt and black hood half way zipped up ran towards his desire. He wore his expression filled with anger when he saw the troops of Fangire walking towards him. His name was Kai Asakage. In response to the stalking Fangires, Kai pulled out a hi-tech knuckle duster thrusts his arms out towards the group of Fangires, sending a gust of strong energy at the Fangires, sending them to the floor. Kai slammed the knuckle duster, the Avon Knuckle, into the palm of his free hand.

"_Ready!"_

"Henshin!" Kai places the Avon Knuckle into the high tech belt that has already appeared on his waist.

"_Fist On!"_

-x------------x-

At the area, two Kiva based riders were fighting the Fangires. The first rider, had armour resembling Kiva Emperor Form, but the gold was replaced by black with gold lines flowing through it and the red took on a darker shade. Within the chestplate were three green gems. He had a black cape with red lines along the edge. His helmet was black with red visors that looked like Dark Kiva's with two spikes on each side facing up. His horn was black and shaped like wyvern wings that were placed above the visor. His belt had a black bat with red eyes, on the side of his belt had four Fuestles. This was Kamen Rider Lucifer.

The second rider has black bodysuit with a white chest plate that had black linings on it to show muscles, the armour around the white is silver, and on his legs are two sealed hell's gates on his ankles. The head is black with white slanted visors and black horns. On his shoulder pads were two winged shaped armour that was covered in chains. His belt buckle, like Lucifer, had a bat that was coloured in white and black with blue eyes. On the sides of the belt were six white Fuestles, three on the right and three on the left. This rider was known as Kamen Rider Shadow.

Lucifer only flipped the Fangire over many times before he performed a front kick at a Lion Fangire gut sending it flying. He then took out a demonic looking katana, the sword had a black blade with orange tribal carvings in it, it had a red handle with a orange gem placed on the hilt. The sword was called Renegade. Lucifer slashed at closest Sheerghost to him.

Shadow strike at the oncoming group of Fangires at him but the numbers were overwhelming as he was swarmed by them. In quick response, Shadow took out the last fuestle on the right side of his belt.

"_KageSlayer!"_

Bursting into the scene was a small white wyvern with black lines. "Pyunpyun! Let's make this climatic!" The small wyvern said in a hyper mood before smashed at the stain-glass monsters around Shadow before attaching itself on the forearm. "Henshin!"

Shadow was soon bathed in a white light that blinded the monsters around him. Shadow thrusts his arms out to clear the light away to reveal a new form, it had similar designs to Lucifer's, only the chestplate is white with three small blue gems in it, the black armour around the chestplate had white lines on it. His cape is white with blue lines on the edge. The helmet takes on a new look although still retaining the original design. The visor became dark blue, the horns became slightly longer with a crescent moon between the horns. The mouth plate changed from silver to black. This was Kamen Rider Shadow, Leviathan Form.

"Resistance!" Shadow called out quick before a black serrated katana was fired from KageSlayer's mouth, striking two Boar Fangires before it flew back to Shadow. The blade landed into Shadow's hand before Shadow slashed all of the Mirror Monsters close to him in one huge arc.

Lucifer smashed the butt of his sword against a Rat Fangire's face before he gave a diagonal slash across the chest of the Horsefly Fangire behind him. Lucifer flipped the same Horsefly Fangire over and stabbed its gut. With his sword in his left, Lucifer crossed his right arm and pointed at sky above with the same arm, creating a giant black insignia glazed in blood red energy above a massive group of Fangires. Lucifer drops his arm as he swiftly turned his back to them. This in turn drops the insignia onto the massive group of Fangires, using the electricity generated from the insignia to harm them. Lucifer clicked his fingers, destroying the monsters in a huge explosion along with the giant insignia.

Shadow thought it was a good idea to end this fight, so he took out the second fuestle from his left side and fed it to his partner to blow.

"_Awakening!"_

Shadow held his sword in a similar style of when a samurai was about to unsheathe his sword as the gem glowed. As he unsheathed his sword, a white light bathed the blade of Resistance. Shadow slashed the all Fangire around him in a circle, making them immobile as he sheathed his sword. Once the light died out when he finished, all of the Fangire affected by the slash blew up in defeat.

Two more Moose Fangire appeared to strike Lucifer and Shadow when the two rendezvoused. Both riders noticed this and were too late to react and then...

"_Avon Knuckle, Rise Up!"_

Striking the two monsters was a red ball of flame that sends to two monsters to a tree and exploded in defeat. The two riders looked at the source of that blast. They saw another rider, this time based on Ixa in Save Mode, but the white helmet was replaced by red and the blue lines on the body were replaced by black. His chest armour and shoulder pads were grey and resembled Garren's, he also had white bodysuit. The faceplate is a darker shade of gold and unlike the original Ixa, the top of the faceplate was like when Ixa was in Rising. The faceplate opens up to reveal dark blue eyes, and the faceplate was position similarly when Ixa in Rising, entering Burst Mode. Kamen Rider Avon arrived into the vicinity.

"Nii-san..." Shadow, who was actually Riku, exclaimed.


	3. Dreams

**Dreams, Protect, Vengeance. **

"I heard about everything..." Ren began as he sat on a chair within the music room, looking at the empty space when Mr. Hibiki came in. Dr. Hibiki was surprised and confused of what Ren meant until. "Why did you injure Kazu's hand?"

x---------------x

Kazu arrived in the Viran nest that contained the Viran eggs within an abandoned factory. He looked at the sight with his green eyes in disgust before he turned to the twenty Guntroopers behind him and commanded, "All right, they're in there. Group A will plant the bombs along with Group C. Group B and I will look out for potential hostilities."

"Understood!" the Guntroopers then dispersed into their own groups.

x---------------x-

Dr. Hibiki wondered how Ren knew about it but chose to ignore it and replied with a smirk and, "Because he isn't worthy of that kind of skill, a human like that shouldn't have abilities of that level. That's why I ran over his hand during that incident."

x---------------x

Meanwhile, Kiba was busy dealing with another Viran, the Scarab Viran who tried to stab and slash at Kiba but misses since Kiba was quick to dodge.

"Hold still brat!" the Scarab Viran said as the two continued. Kiba then pushes the blade out of the way and did a jumping roundhouse kick to the Viran's face, forcing the monster to look away and stagger away. He turned to face Kiba again but he disappeared.

"You know what?" Kiba said as he stood behind a tree, taking out his Divide Gear. "When you have a dream, there are times when they make you go crazy and times when they make you cry." He places the buckle onto his waist and takes out his change card. "Or so I hear." He revealed himself to the Scarab Viran. "My dreams were destroyed years ago but that doesn't mean that I'll let you kill the dreams of another person!" he held his change card close to his face and called out.

"Henshin!"

He slides the card into the buckle.

"_Change: Divide!"_

This creates a red portal that goes through him to create his Divide armour and the red lines flows through the bodysuit and armour. The eyes and gem flashed to complete the transformation as Divide flicked his right hand, showing that he ready for battle.

x---------------x

"You know, dreams are painful curses, the only way to the break the curse is achieving the dream," Ren said as he slowly got up with his Break Gear strapped around his waist. "Or so I hear," he added. "I guess someone like you won't understand. Your sin is heavy!" He holds up his change card.

"Henshin!"

He slides the card into the Gear.

"_Change: Break!"_

Similar to Divide, this creates a yellow portal that enters through him to create his armour. The yellow lines flowed through the bodysuit and armour. The eyes and gem flashed to complete the transformation. Dr. Hibiki in response sheds his human skin away to reveal his true form, the Ant Viran.

x---------------x

Kazu's team of Guntroopers already placed the bombs at different parts of the factory. Kazu walked up to two Guntroopers who held a briefcase. The two opened the briefcase to reveal a device that had a red button that was connected with two wires. Kazu was ready to push the button; his hand hovered over its red surface until he heard a cry of pain. In jerk reflex he turned to see a Guntrooper with claw through his gut. The claw retracted from the body and the lifeless body of the Guntrooper dropped to the floor, revealing the face of his killer. It was a Dragonfly Viran and many more of its kind appeared beside it.

"Attack!" Kazu ordered and the Guntroopers opened fire on the black Dragonfly Virans that were lead by a Firefly Viran. Kazu took out his change card and his Raid Gear before placing the buckle on his waist. He held his card with his arm outstretched before calling out. "Henshin!"

"_Change: Raid!"_

This creates a green portal that goes through him to create his Raid armour and the green lines flows through the bodysuit and armour. The armour was grey; the lines on the armour formed an upside down isosceles on the chest plate. The green triangular spike was formed on each side of the shoulder armour. His helmet was black with a silver line down the middle with an orange gem, his visor was based on Yu-ki's but it was coloured green with a silver outline with a silver mouth plate under the visor. The visor and gem flashed, meaning that Raid was ready for battle. Raid swung his green spear over him before charging into the Virans.

x---------------x

Break punched the Ant Viran through the wall of the school gym. Break walked through the hole made by Viran before charging at the Viran. Break landed a punch that was able to made noticeable cracks on the Viran's thick armour, sending the monster staggering away before Break took out a card and swiped it.

"_Attack: Strike!"_

The blade on his wrist mounted device began to glow as the Ant Viran charged at Break. Break then performed an uppercut at the Ant Viran that sent the monster flying into the ceiling of the gym.

x---------------x

(Insert Music: Italian Guitar song/ the song Kaido played in Kamen Rider 555)

Divide blocked an overhead slash before pushing the Scarab Sword out of his way before slashing at the Viran with full on fury. Divide then somersaulted over the Viran before landing a vertical slash down the alien's back. He gave a strong side kick that sent the monster flying.

"_Attack: Wave!"_

Divide then sent arcs of red energy towards the Scarab Viran. The arcs connected, making the monster feel more pain as he was disarmed from the attack.

x---------------x

Raid swung the spear at the Dragonfly Viran, smashing it into a wall before jabbing the face of another Dragonfly Viran with the blunt end of his spear. He felt the wind breezing behind him and knew what it meant. Kazu spun his weapon with no signs of being an amateur before he took out a card. He slashes it across the card reader on the spear.

"_Attack: Stab!"_

Green energy layered the blade of his spear as he charged through the group of Virans. He stabbed his spear through each of them with fierce precision. All of the Dragonfly Virans exploded due to the mortal damages given.

x---------------x

Ren was merciless as he gave strong blows to the Ant Viran. The Ant Viran deserved it! His best friend lost his dream because of him! Ren gave the hardest punch he could to the Viran's face that sent it flying towards the other end of the gym. Break took out a card as swiped it on the Form Changer on his left arm.

"_Ready!"_

Break slid the card into the same device.

"_Change: Breaker!"_

The bulky armoured suddenly bursts from his body to reveal new black and yellow sleeker armour built for speed. The blade on his right arm grew longer and sharper. Break then charged at the Dragonfly Viran.

x---------------x

(End Insert Music, new Insert Song: Kakusei, 1st ending theme to Kamen Rider Blade)

The Scarab Viran fell the down the steps after Kiba slashed it across the chest. Kiba thought it was time to end the battle so he took out three cards from his card holder.

"_Final: Slash...Special: Flame...Special: Double...__**Blazing Divide**__!"_

Red energy that was soon covered by flames covered the blade as Divide charged before a second Divide appeared. The Scarab Viran was confused; he didn't know which was real so he picked the first one he thought was right. He fired at the Divide on the right but that Divide only disappeared. He was too late to fire a second one as he was cut through the mid section before he slashed diagonally upwards, destroying the Viran in flames.

x---------------x

The Ant Viran could do what he thought he could only do as he was getting beaten, create a smog between the two. Break took out two cards in response to this.

"_Final: Strike...Special: Earth...__**Avalanche Crash**__!"_

Energy and stone covered the weapon as the Viran made a leap towards Ren. But Ren could still see in the smog so he stabbed the Viran through the chest while it was in the air. The Viran cried in pain as the weapon pierced the monster. The Viran only blew up in bronze flames. Break was left standing, panting heavily.

x---------------x

Raid stabbed the Firefly Viran through the wall of the factory and hitting several metallic pillars within the facility, denting it. But Raid didn't stop there as he jumped through the wall and landed a spinning slash attack that forced the Viran down to one knee before he continued with a diagonal upward slash that sent the Viran through the ceiling into the air. Raid picked three cards from his card holder.

"_Final: Stab...Special: Wind...Special: Float...__**Storm Break**__!"_

With his blade charged by wind and energy, Raid jumped high into the air. With the float cards ability to his advantage, he speared through the Firefly Viran. He landed outside the factory and quickly went over to press the button. This detonated the bombs that have been placed in the factory, blowing the place sky high. Kazu rested against his spear.

(End insert song)

x---------------x

"Is he gone?" asked Haruko as she walked towards the untransformed Kiba.

Kiba only placed his hands in his pockets and turned to her, smiling, "Yeah, you don't have to worry about anyone ruining your dream." He smiled.

Haruko could only smile at this and said. "Thank you! I really thank you!" she ran up to him and gave a peck on the cheeks, causing the young Save member to blush.

x---------------x

Ren continued standing at within the gym, his transformation now cancelled. Ren stared at the air above him. Now no one has to worry of a Viran who has a superiority complex. He was glad. "Kazu, looks like you don't have to worry about him, now, huh?"

x---------------x

Kazu sat in his room, listening to his radio which was playing an Italian guitar song. He kept on alternating his eyes from his right hand to his guitar in front of him. He had a call from Ren saying that the one who ruined his dream was gone but one thing still worried him.

Could he finally do it? He knew he left the dream years ago, but it never really left him. Now it seems like it could leave him in peace. Kazu slowly stood up and grabbed hold of the guitar. He walked over to the balcony of his apartment and stared at the orange sky and exhaled deeply. It was time.

"Sayonara..."Kazu began. He threw the guitar over the metallic fence, watching it as it dropped down many floors. The guitar broke upon impact on the brick floor. Kazu could only let out a faint smile and ended, "...my dream."


	4. Rebirth

**Kamen Rider Darkness**

I have got nothing left for me now. I left everything for one wish...to protect everything close to me. And yet that reason is why I have spiralled into the darkness enveloping me. All for the powerful emotion...love. It was weird, you fight for something yet it is the reason why you are losing yourself.

So how did this happen? Well, I'll tell you from the beginning...

-x--------------x-

(Third Person Point of View)

"Thank you for the dinner. It was great!"

"No worries...I am glad that you had an excellent supper," replied the man as he stood beside his girlfriend watching the Tokyo Tower shining brightly.

The two then heard something from behind. Turning around, the couple saw a humanoid monster that seemed like a mix of many animals. A head that resembled a demonic looking goat with a lion's mane, the shoulders had a head of two different animals, a bear on the right and a hawk on the left. The chest held two red demonic looking eyes with a blue gem placed on the abdomen. Its right arm held a snake that he could use like a rope.

The couple screamed before they decided to make a break for it but the Chimera Legendorga jumped over them before they could even take another step and the monster grabbed their throat.

All they could do was screamed.

-x--------------x-

_The Blood of Darkness now awaken..._

_It is only time until it is open..._

_Revealing what is really underneath that skin..._

_Now yet, he is fighting his own kin..._

_He was not human..._

_Nor he was a demon..._

_And yet he was human..._

_And also was a demon..._

_And it will be this gap that will tear him apart..._

-x--------------x-

17 year old Kouhei woke up from this dream, calmly. It wasn't surprising to him to have that vision again, these visions have emerged since he turned 17 two months ago. At first these dreams kept scarring him, but he soon grown use to those visions.

Kouhei Nakamura was a well toned young man with messy black hair with orange highlights and brown eyes. Kouhei looked out at the window wondering why these dreams won't just disappear. And yet within his mind, he knew that something important was going to happen; he just doesn't know what it is.

He got out of bed as soon as he can after he saw the time. He quickly took a shower and wore his casual clothing which consisted of dark blue jeans with a black stud belt. On his upper body was a black long sleeve t-shirt, and in his arms held a grey jacket. On his right hand, on the index and middle fingers had two rings, one white and one black whilst on his left thumb, a ring that had a small silver spade as the face was place on it. Kouhei placed the grey jacket over his black shirt as he left the room.

-x--------------x-

"Hey, have you heard? Another couple disappeared last night!" the voice of a teenage boy said to his friends.

"Again?"

"Yeah! And this time there were witnesses. These people kept on saying that some kind of monster attacked the two!"

"Monsters? Are you kidding me!?" another boy laughed at this.

Kouhei just chuckled lightly as he heard this. Monsters? It was something to hard to believe. He continued to walk down the streets of Tokyo towards the place he loves. What he didn't know was that there was a black metallic bat-like thing with white eyes watching him.

-x--------------x-

A young girl wearing a white torn dress entered the cafeteria with fear of what was going to happen to her. As she ran barefooted, she kept looking back to see her chaser until she bumped into a being clad in black grim reaper like clothing. She fell to the floor on her butt and she looked up to see that this person was wearing a mask that resembled a ghostly looking skull. The mask wearing person held up a knife slowly ready to kill her and all she could do is scream in fear, trying to crawl away.

"Cut! That was perfect!" called the director through his megaphone. The lights brighten so people knew where to go revealing them to be in a studio.

"Nice work," the suit actor for the killer said as he helped the actress up. Just for the heck of it, the actress is known as Natsumi Yuki. She was a cute girl with orange hair and brown eyes. She was around Kouhei's age.

"Thanks!" she said happily. The killer's suit actor just chuckled before he took off the mask to reveal a young man around the age of 21 with black hair, and blue eyes. He got out of his grim reaper looking gimmick to reveal a simple white t-shirt. He wears a pendant around his neck. He was known as Souta Yuki.

"Wanna grab something to eat, sis?" he asked her before she nodded.

-x--------------x-

Kouhei went over to the nearby day care that he usually visits, smiling. It was recess time for the little guys, so they went playing on the play ground.

"Hey, hey, hey! Is everyone having fun?" He called out to the little kids.

"Kouhei-niichan!" the kids who heard him called out happily and ran up to him. Kouhei dropped down to give them a huge hug.

"How are you my little soldiers?" Kouhei smiled at them. They all shouted fine at him.

"Hey! You came in late! We should give him a punishment!" a new voice, a mature sounding one, was heard. Everyone turned to see whose voice it was. They saw a girl around Kouhei's age, who had long black hair tied to a ponytail. She wore a pink apron over a striped sweater and black skirt. She was Kouhei's best friend, Yukiko Inoue.

"Hey, it is not fair! I don't even work here!" Kouhei told her in a joking mood, although it was true he doesn't work there.

"But still you always come here. And the kids were worried since you were late," Yukiko said back. Kouhei sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Kouhei said.

"You know the usual..."

-x--------------x-

"Okay kids!" Kouhei pulled three pins, one in his left and two in right. "You ready!"

"Yeah!" the kids agreed.

"It's Time for Kouhei-niichan's Special Three Pin Juggling!" Kouhei called the name of the special before releasing one of the pins in his right into the air; he then threw the one in his left hand into the air before catching the first pin and throwing it into the air again. By now the third pin has been release and it became a proper juggling. All the kids in the room began clapping and encouraging Kouhei to continue juggling. And in response, Kouhei decided to be fancy and grabbed hold of a pin with his left hand and dropped his hand behind his back and quickly brought the left arm up the back and released the pin sending into the air. Kouhei's left hand returned to its original position quickly to continue the juggle. Surprisingly this all happened quickly and smoothly. The kids then shouted 'yeah' when they saw the trick.

Yukiko chuckled when she saw the trick. _It seems he has learnt a new trick,_ she thought as she continued to watch the entertainment. Kouhei ended his juggling show by catching the three pins with his right hand before bowing to his audience. The kids cheered on and finished clapping for Kouhei.

-x--------------x-

"Niisan, look," Natsumi told her brother before showing him the paper.

"'Monsters Among Us?'" Souta read out the headlines, he gave a worrying look at Natsumi who did the same before turning their attention back to the paper. He continue to read what's on the news paper, "...the series of missing has been now rumoured that monsters were responsible but there has been no proper sightings let alone proper evidence that monsters existed and attacked the missing people..."

Natsumi turned to her brother before saying, "Do you think it could be them?"

Souta replied, "I think so...we have to wait until Erode has sense them."

"Okay."

-x--------------x-

"Kouhei have you heard? They said they have a theory for these weird disappearances." Yukiko told Kouhei as they sat in the kitchen as the children continued their recess.

"Yeah I heard, they say it is now monsters are causing it. Well to tell you the truth I won't believe it until I see it," Kouhei said as he took a sip from his tea.

"But, what if it's true and they came after you or anyone you knew?"Yukiko stood up leaned forwards in worry.

-x--------------x-

"I'm worried..." Natsumi began in a worried tone. "Lately there been more attacks than usual. Do you think they are planning something big?"

-x--------------x-

"Don't worry about it," Kouhei stood up from his seat and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I won't let that happen. I will beat them if they even try it!"

"Kouhei-kun..." she stood up straight.

-x--------------x-

"You shouldn't worry about it. I and Erode will take care of it no matter what!" Souta tried to cheer his sister up. "We will make sure that no one will suffer."

"Nii-san..."

-x--------------x-

"Because I will..."

-x--------------x-

"Because I will..."

-x--------------x-

"...protect everyone!" the two, Kouhei and Souta, said at the same time.

-x--------------x-

"Kouhei-kun...you're so naive," Yukiko commented.

"Yeah I know..." Kouhei rubbed the back of his head and laughed lightly. "But isn't that the same naivety the reason why we became good friends?" Yukiko nodded before she noticed how close the two were, literally. They gazed upon each other. Their eyes locked on to each other's as they began leaning closer.

Outside some of the children were giggling as they spied onto the scene. They began whispering.

"Do you think they are going to kiss?"

"I hope they do."

"Wah! Kouhei-niichan and Yukiko-neechan are in love-love!"

The giggle became louder and louder. This did not go unnoticed by the two teenagers as turn to the kids and began blushing.

"Ah! We have to hide!" the children then hid themselves.

-x--------------x-

(Hours later)

It was night time now, everyone is busy getting back home from work, and Kouhei was riding back home on his Honda XR25 after he finished his part time job at the pizza parlour known as Pizza Hut.

"Time for some food!" Kouhei said as he continued driving, not noticing the shadow that was following him.

-x--------------x-

"AH! That was good food!" Kouhei said as he walked out of the restaurant. Suddenly, he stopped. He felt something was following him. Looking around, he saw nothing. "Well that was weird." He commented before he left. He couldn't go far as he felt something tugging his left leg. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw a snake wrapped around his ankle. He was pulled, flying towards a nearby abandoned factory.

Kouhei in fear, turned to see what pulled him there. His eyes widened. In front of him was nothing human in appearance, but it was humanoid. Body made out of different parts of different animals. The monster walked over to the Kouhei while more monsters came out, only this time they were either plant like monsters or grey and red monsters that resembled gargoyles. The chimera looking monster made a grab for Kouhei before Kouhei began screaming in fear.

-x--------------x-

The scream was heard by Souta as he was taking a walk outside. On impulse, he ran towards the source of the scream. When he stopped he saw many Legendorgas ganging up on one kid, with the Chimera Legendorga leading the group.

"Erode!" Souta called out as a small cartoonish black dragon like being with gold accents appeared.

"Get ready Souta!"Erode advised before it reach Souta's hand.

"_Biting!"_

This created a silver belt out of blue flames around Souta's waist as ghostly black and cyan tattoos covered the body. "Henshin!" Souta said before he ran towards the group of Legendorga as he was covered in blue flames with it dispersing to reveal a new Rider.

The new rider somersaulted over a group of Legendorgas that tried to attack a group of students. This new rider turned to face group that composed of Gargoyle and Mandrake Legendorgas. This rider had a black bodysuit that had white tribal tattoo on it. The armour is black with a silver chestplate that had red tribal tattoos also. The shoulder pads were black with gold linings. The armguards and leg guards are silver. The helmet bears a slight resemblance to Saga due to the face. The horns and eyes, although having the similar colour, are a shaper version of Saga's, without the viper theme to it. The gem on the horn is small and green. His belt was silver with a small black dragon like being with gold accents as the buckle. On the dragon's back, which faces us, was a blue gem. He had six black Fuestles, three on his right, three on his left. This was Kamen Rider Sega.

Sega takes out a fuestle from the left side of his belt and inserts it into the mouth of the dragon.

"_Artemis Buster!"_

Attaching itself to Sega's forearm was a huge silver gauntlet with a purple gem, when it reached the wrist were three oval shaped pods that house two small claws on each pods, one of the oval shape pods was on his backhand, the other two were on the sides of his hand. Sega took his aim and fired purple lasers at the Gargoyle and Mandrake, forcing most of them to the floor before the few that were left standing charged at him. Sega in turn punched them hard enough to send them flying. He placed the back end of the gauntlet to the dragon's mouth.

"_Artemis Bite!"_

Sega took his aim at the group Legendorgas, supporting his aim with his left hand. A purple ball of light appeared in front of the gauntlet, growing bigger and bigger. Sega fired the purple ball of light at the group of monsters before the ball dispersed itself into smaller laser bullets that struck all of the Legendorga around him like homing missiles.

Kouhei was in still in fear of what was happening around him, the exploding monsters scared him more. Kouhei made run for it but he bumped into something. He fell onto his bum and he looked up see the Chimera Legendorga ready to pierce his heart with its sword. Kouhei screamed as he brought his right arm to brace for himself.

But...as that happened...Kouhei's hand was suddenly covered in black flames, accidentally blasting the Chimera Legendorga to the floor.

This didn't go unnoticed by the bearer of the Sega armour, Souta. He was surprised when he saw the blazing hand.

Kouhei looked at his hand, surprised himself as he got up and quickly staggered away from the ordeal.

"_Wake Up!"_

Souta's legs began charging up with dark energy as he jumped high. Souta then performed a scissors kick down towards the last few Legendorgas in the area. As that happens, a giant dark visage of a serpent appeared. When the kick connected, the visage of the serpent is shown 'biting' the Legendorgas.

-x--------------x-

"Where am I?" Kouhei asked himself as he looked at the pitch black darkness around him.

"Boy, I see that you can finally see me," said a low matured voice. Kouhei jumped and quickly turned around to see a black bat like thing with white eyes.

"What...what are you?" Kouhei asked, obviously confused and slightly frightened of this weird bat in front of him.

"Ore no namae wa Dark Kivat. You're servant." The bat answered him.

"Ser-servant?" Kouhei stepped back, he kept his guard up. He told himself that it is not real but something tells him that he needs to listen to this weird black bat.

"Like I said, you are a special young man, boy." Dark Kivat said, confusing Kouhei even more. "You're not like any other human, you're only half human."

"Half? Then what's my other half?!" Kouhei demanded.

Dark Kivat could chuckle at this moment. "Boy, what if I told you I could give you power?" he ignored Kouhei's question.

Kouhei wondered what he meant and asked, "Power? What do you mean power?"

"I heard the promised you made before," Dark Kivat answered.

Kouhei's eyes went wide as in memory of that promise but he wasn't ready to believe this weird bat like creature just yet. He read stories of that in exchange for power something had to be given back, usually something in the long run, although it sounded interesting enough to consider about it.

"Your answer?" Dark Kivat asked again.

"I don't know," Kouhei answered.

Dark Kivat only sighed, "Very well, I shall wait for your answer."

-x--------------x-

(Next Day)

"Kouhei!" Yukiko called out. Kouhei jerked his head to see the girl running up towards him. Today, the two promised to go and watch a movie.

Kouhei smiled as he greeted her, "Hey, Yukiko. You ready?" he gestured.

"Of course, or else why would I be here?" Yukiko answered before the two walked away.

Unknown to the two a monstrous figure was watching the two, preferably Kouhei.

-x--------------x-

After the movie the two were on their way to a local cafe to catch something to eat.

"That was a good movie to watch," Yukiko commented as they continued walking.

Kouhei smiled at that but his smile broke when he felt something inside of warning him about something. He held his head. It sounded familiar, then his realized. It was...

Kouhei was knocked down by an invisible force. Kouhei got up and looked around to see Chimera Legendorga as it was about to grab the young man's neck and threw him to a nearby wall. The Chimera Legendorga then went to beat him. The monster then picked the young man up and punched Kouhei's gut three times before kneeing him. The Legendorga member then threw him away, seeing that he looked well dead.

Yukiko could blink as she saw her friend getting beaten up by a monster. She couldn't move because of the fear that swelling up inside of her.

Kouhei didn't become idle as he stood up and charged at the Legendorga. Kouhei tried to spear tackle the monster but the monster was strong enough to resist the tackle. The monster forced Kouhei to stand up straight as it punched him hard in the face then the chest before grabbing the chin. The Legendorga, now growing tired of Kouhei's attempts, smashes his back hand against the boy's face before kicking him away to a nearby tree. The Chimera Legendorga stopped as it felt a rock hit against it. The monster turned its head to Yukiko with another rock in her hand. The monster stalked towards.

Kouhei saw this and used all his strength to warn her. "Yukiko!" Kouhei weakly called out, his weak body stopping him from doing anything else. He then felt a little light as his sight slowly fades to black.

He passed out.

-x--------------x-

This can't be happening...I promised to protect everyone...but I can't even protect myself or even my best friend. Am I doomed to fail? Am I doomed to death?

No.

I shouldn't think like that! I will keep my promise! I will protect everyone! Especially Yukiko! I will never go against my promise!

I know my answer now...

-x--------------x-

"Boy, your answer?" asked the black bat from before.

Kouhei looked around realising that he is back into his dream. He turned his gaze to the black bat, Dark Kivat.

"Well?"

"I know now, Dark Kivat. I will do it! Dark Kivat, Give me your power!" Kouhei held out his left arm.

-x--------------x-

Back into reality, Kouhei sharply opened his eyes to reveal his now demonic turned cat-like eyes with purple irises. He soon roared after he got up, releasing dark energy from his body that blasted that Chimera Legendorga away from Yukiko. Yukiko turned to see what was happening but when her eyes fell upon Kouhei, her eyes widened.

Kouhei was radiating dark energy from his body, his body was hunched because of the pain the Chimera inflicted upon him. The Chimera Legendorga suddenly lunges for him only for the monster to be wrapped by a huge hand made of shadows. The shadowy hand threw the Legendorga into a wall, making noticeable cracks.

Yukiko stood in worry of what her friend is going through. What is going on?

Souta arrived just in time with Natsumi, both were surprised at the dark aura radiating from Kouhei's body.

"That boy...what is he?" Souta muttered.

"Dark...Kivat!" Kouhei called out. The black bat like thing appeared and flew to Kouhei's waiting hand.

-x--------------x-

"_Are you sure you want this? I mean, once you fight...there is no turning back," Dark Kivat warned Kouhei._

-x--------------x-

"_Bitten!"_

The member of the Kivat race then bit Kouhei's left palm, creating a black belt out of ghostly black chains.

-x--------------x-

"_I'm sure, I will...protect everyone! No matter what!" Kouhei exclaimed._

-x--------------x-

Kouhei then thrusts Dark Kivat in front of him.

"Henshin!"

He places the black bat on the buckle of the belt, upside down. This force Kouhei's body to crystallize as a black mist appears, covering him.

-x--------------x-

"_Then I welcome you, my master..." Dark Kivat began._

-x--------------x-

The Chimera Legendorga, in anger, rushes into the black mist. That was a mistake. As the monster continues getting deeper into the mist, a fist made its way into the Chimera Legendorga's face, sending the monster flying out of the mist into a pole.

The mist began to clear to reveal Kouhei in a suit of armour.

-x--------------x-

"_...Kamen Rider Darkness." Dark Kivat bit Kouhei's hand before a white light enveloped the darkness._

-x--------------x-

Kamen Rider Darkness stood with pride as the mist cleared, earning many gasps from everyone around him. He wore a black bodysuit with silver lines under silver armour with a black chest plate that resembled muscles in a more demonic fashion. His shoulder armour held designs of folded wings that were chained up. His helmet was black with a silver mouth plate and red Omnileans that bore draconic designs. His right leg was chained up with the sealed Hell's Gate. On his belt was Dark Kivat perched on it.

The King of Darkness has been reborn.


End file.
